A Challenge
by Nick-Nacks
Summary: There are those points in our lives we look back and smile upon or the times we pretend never to have happened. A series of one-shot drabbles between Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.
1. First Meeting

Day 1 - First Encounter (How/when did Pepper and Tony first meet)

_"Sir, you have a visitor." _JARVIS' voice cut through the giggle of the blonde that Tony Stark had pinned to the couch. The entire office was designed for one use and one use only; sex. As a man with far too much money, Stark didn't give a rat's ass about the fact that a desk that cost three thousand dollars and was hailed as a form of modern art was collecting dusk around that parts where bodies hadn't been pressed against it.

"Tell them… that I'm occupied." He grunted, not bothering to form a witty response as slender fingers trailed to his belt.

_"You're so dedicated to your work." _The AI answered sardonically, intelligent enough to learn from the master. _"They are not accepting that as a decent response, entering anyway. See how much respect you have gained through your efforts?" _

Damn. Tony ground his teeth, still busy shedding clothes as he waited for his unwelcome visitor. Of all the places, he had neglected to add any security or locks to his office door. Adding that to the list that he needed to do but wouldn't, along with resetting the snarky android, Tony sighed when his ears caught the sounds of footsteps approaching.

"Jesus Christ!" Cobalt tinted eyes landed on the tangled limbs heaped on the couch, hands flying to shield them. The billionaire clambered off his partner, scanning the new arrival with re-sparked interest. JARVIS had neglected to inform him that it was one of the new accountants that Stark Industries had hired, clad in a very chic suit. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"Now that's just rude." Tony grinned, still examining her whilst stood in only his boxers. "I am your boss, you know."

"It's the middle of the day." The woman snapped, still sheltering her eyes with slender fingers. Shrugging, Tony continued his inspection and found his eyes drawn to the explosion of red hair that had been scraped into a criminally severe bun. He hadn't been with a ginger in a while, but his experiences with them had been far from unpleasant.

"Is there a law setting specific time set for sex?" Unabashed, Tony returned to the blonde who glanced at his quizzically. "Do normal people have that?"

"You don't rise above the law, Mr Stark. I thought you were smart enough to know the basics at least since you don't class yourself as a normal person." There was an icy note in her voice and she still refused to lower her hand, which was dusted in light freckles. "Evidently, the media lies about the intelligence although not so much about everything else."

"I rise above a lot of things." Tony dismissed, frowning. "The only way the media would be lying is if they printed anything claiming I was any less gifted than Einstein."

"Seriously? You're comparing yourself to one of the greatest minds that ever lived?" The accountant snorted, brandishing a document that Tony hadn't even noticed before. "Tell me this then, sir. How does one of the smartest men on earth miss an accounting mistake that costs his company millions of dollars every year?"

"I don't look at accounting." Tony replied swiftly, although he felt a heat creep up his neck as he examined the file.

"You're the president of this company." She plucked the papers from his hands, despite being blinded by her fingers. "Even if you are the neglectful, narcissistic jerk that everyone describes you as, a document this important would have been shoved under your nose at one time or another. Judgement Day must be close if the man as brilliant as Einstein can't perform basic maths."

"What, are you one of those religious nuts?" Tony grimaced at his weak remark, the blush heating his cheeks. His jaw clenched as he caught the smirk playing on her lips, but she slipped out the door before he could form anymore words. Not glancing at the blonde, he basically shooed her away as he seethed with humiliation and battled the fact that he was insanely impressed. He hadn't even caught her name.

That was the first time Tony Stark met Virginia Potts and the first time he decided to fire her.


	2. Second Time

**A/N - Not part of the 30 Day Challenge but I felt the need to write this.**

Second Meeting

Tony Stark strode into the accounting department, grinning as dozens of eyes followed him to the main reception desk. The place was swarming with slender accountants who flashed him infatuated smiles as he passed and he marked a few in his head for future 'reference'.

"Hey, I'm looking for someone." He leant languidly on the desk. "She's got super red hair and a pretty nice ass."

"Ever say anything like that about me, Mr Stark," Came a steely voice behind him, deadly quiet. "and I will not just sue your own ass into legal hell but I will blind you with pepper spray."

"Aw, come on, we know you-" Tony turned around and bit back a yelp, eyes staring directly at the white top of a bottle of mace.

"Don't mean that?" She tucked the bottle into her purse, a catlike grin spreading over her features. "I assure you I do. However, I have also managed to correct your accounting mistake and you are now rolling in more money than ever before."

"Why thank you." His own voice had taken on a frosty tone and he glowered at her, ignoring the fact that even her nose was sprinkled with light freckles. "What's your name anyway?"

"Virginia Potts." Nose wrinkling with disgust, Tony followed Virginia to her cubicle before kicking himself for appearing so obedient to this hot-headed woman.

"I don't like that name." He announced, feeling that mortifying flush tickle his ears. "How about Pepper? You know, because of the whole pepper spray incident."

"You aren't entitled to legally change my name." She replied absently, slipping into her seat and switching on her computer with a whir. "I don't really care about nicknames either, so knock yourself out."

"Look, I'm here to talk to you about your job here." Tony sighed, desperately trying to regain her attention. To his pleasure, Pepper abandoned her paperwork and tilted her head at him in a far too innocent manner. Her eyes were a brighter blue than he remembered, although he had only managed to catch a glimpse before she had hidden them. "You want to work for me?"

His question startled them both and Tony cursed himself. Why would he want her to _work _for him just so she could humiliate him every day with those snarky comments? There was no doubt in his mind that she would certainly attack him if he tried to flirt with her, so sex was off the table.

"I already work for you, Mr Stark." Her voice was gentle, losing the sarcastic tone. He almost smiled at her sudden change when he caught the patronising glint in her eye. Pepper was now assuming that he was mentally unstable, which only served to irritate him even further.

"I'm aware of that, _Pepper_." He snarled, hurriedly forming a smart response. "I want you to work for me directly as my PA, since I don't really count _this _as working for me."

Pepper blinked at him, a tiny crease appearing between her eyes as she tried to figure him out. Then the accountant began to pack up her possessions into her purse, sliding a box from under her desk and neatly placing a small plant pot and several folders inside. Utterly bewildered, Tony didn't move as she leant closer to him with a teasing grin.

"I accept that challenge."


	3. Addictions

Day 2 - Addictions (Tony's coffee, Pepper's phone, Tony's drinking, etc)

Virginia Potts keyed in the passcode to Stark's Malibu mansion, smothering her awe of the hulking monster of marble. She blinked in puzzlement as the door opened to an empty hallway, dismissing any suspicions of ghosts and spirits before they even dared stray into her mind. Still, there was no hiding the goose bumps despite the warm, California air as she stepped into the shadows. The mansion was plunged in darkness, curtains and blinds barring the summer sun whilst all lights were switched firmly off. Pepper squinted; trying to let her eyes adjust as she groped her way into the living room.

It was the first time of many that she entered the Malibu home and at one point in the future she could have found her way through that house blind, deaf and walking backwards. Of course, it was only through absolute necessity that she first entered Tony Stark's home. She trusted him as far as she could throw a boulder and her respect stopped abruptly where his skill with machines did. However, no-one had even caught sight of the infamous man for the past five days and, only two weeks into her new job as secretary, Pepper was determined not to lose the source of her generous paycheques.

The stench hit her first. It was a mottled reek of whiskey and vodka that emitted from the adjoining room, so bitter and overwhelming that tears were already streaming down her cheeks before she realised it. Breathing through her mouth, Pepper forced her feet to shuffle towards the smell, a difficult feat in her heels.

Oddly, it was a bedroom that the reek was radiating from, although Pepper could guess why it was so close to the entrance. The atmosphere was foreboding as she peered around the door, her eyes only just able to make out the lump of sheets.

"Mr Stark?" She called, finally slipping her heels by the door once she stumbled over a mound of unwashed clothes. Her question was answered by a groan, followed by some incoherent mumblings. By the bed, Pepper managed to take in the scene in all its pitiful glory. There were wine bottles and champagne flutes littered around the bed, a dark stain seeping over the covers. The only part of Tony Stark that had escaped from the sheets was his hand, which was groping for the glass of scotch on the bedside table. Pepper plucked it from his reach without thinking, eyebrows knitted together. "You've been drinking."

"Un…?" He couldn't even form words, head wriggling free of the covers as glazed eyes stared at her. His beard was crusted with vomit and the stench intensified. "S'up?"

"You're pathetic." The words spilled over her lips before she could bite them back, and Tony was awake enough to understand them. He didn't even have enough dignity to look outraged, a sadness clouding his eyes as he grinned in wry amusement.

"You're not the first to tell me so." Tony replied, beginning to bury back under the covers. Pepper gazed at him for a moment, baffled and torn with guilt. Then she crept out the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

It took her a while, but Pepper had been graced with the stubbornness of a mule at a very young age. She opened every cabinet she could access, not caring that she was stepping far past the boundaries of an employee, and dumping every one of Tony Stark's precious bottles into the trash. Then she began to clean, flinging the curtains open and gathering the remnants of what looked like the leftovers of a frat party gone wrong into her arms, stuffing it into overflowing trash bags.

Then she returned to the bedroom.

"You're back." There was a childlike note of surprise in Tony's voice that sent the guilt digging deeper into her gut. Pepper gnawed her lip, her head hanging a little like a child done wrong.

"Yeah, I still have to apologise."

"No need, I'm pretty aware of how pathetic I am." He didn't say 'right now' or 'at the moment'. Just classing himself up in general. Pepper wove her way towards him, kneeling by the bed with a sad smile.

"You have a drinking problem." She corrected, although it didn't seem much better. "You're not pathetic. You're Tony Stark and a pretty cool guy, might I add."

"Spare me the ass kissing." The man snorted, although he didn't turn away. They stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up.

"I'll help you, if you want."

"With what?"

"The fact that you drink like your life depends on it."

"I like the occasional bottle or two."

"How many day's has it been since you began this binge?"

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"Spare me the crap, sir." Tony grinned feebly at her and Pepper refused to break her gaze. "It's been five days."

"That's not so long." Pepper stared at him, her mind unable to comprehend this simple, insanely complex man. Then she stood, drawing the curtains to let the light filter in with lips pressed tightly together. They had known each other for two weeks. It was such a short time to be dealing with problems like this, but it was something Pepper couldn't, and wouldn't, shy away from.

"My offer still stands, Mr Stark." It didn't matter if he accepted the offer, they both knew that. She would help Tony whether it meant prising the bottle from his hands kicking and screaming. As she left the room to let him compose himself, Pepper only just caught the two little words that wormed their way into her heart.

"Thank you."


	4. Halloween

Day 3 - Dressing up (Pepper picking out Tony's clothes or something related to Halloween)

"Let's go to a Halloween party." Pepper glanced up from her clipboard, halfway through the day's schedule.

"Excuse me?"

"There's this party I've been invited to by some magazine guy, I don't know." Tony shrugged, munching on the lukewarm pizza she had brought him for lunch. It was a daily ritual that they went through every day that ensured Tony actually ate between the moments he wasn't immersed in tinkering with his machines in the workshop. Pepper was still battling to drag him out of bed before noon, but short of literally hauling his sleepy corpse out of his cocoon, it was a losing battle. "It's tonight and I need a date."

"I've made it clear about what I would do to you if you ever made any moves on me, sir."

"I'm not saying we go have sex afterwards!" Tony threw up his arms in defence, grinning as a blush tinged her cheeks. She fixed him with a puzzled look that she always did whenever he did something un-Stark like which basically included anything friendly or kind. "Come on, I'll be lonely. I don't know anyone going."

"Don't go, then." Pepper answered, her attention focused back on her paperwork and the schedule. "Besides, I've never known you to shy away from making friends with strangers."

"Yeah, well, I want a friend there." Tony dismissed her witticism, aware that there had been plenty of incidents in the past two months where Pepper had stumbled upon him with a lady friend. Neither of them mentioned it the morning after and his secretary had silently accepted the job of shooing the women out of his mansion. "What should we dress up as?"

"I never agreed to go."

"Consider it a business trip!" Pepper glanced up at him, a smile tugging at her lips. "_Please _come with me, Pep. See, I said please. That's rare, you know."

"Alright." Setting aside her clipboard, she fixed him with a firm stare. "On two conditions; you have to get through this schedule today and I'm not wearing anything slutty, _my _definition of slutty."

"Agreed." Tony nodded, clapping his hands in delight. "We should go as a prince and a princess!"

"You really don't capture the spirit of Halloween well, do you sir?" Pepper snorted, shaking her head so her red curls bounced.

"Hey, only the nanny ever did anything with me on Halloween." Tony protested, ignoring the tiny crease that appeared on the bridge of her nose every time he mentioned his childhood. "So what suggestions do you have?"

"Do you have any uniform style clothes?" Pepper had abandoned any work altogether, eyes sparking with excitement.

"We're going for that 'schoolgirl' look?" Tony cocked one eyebrow, heading into the bedroom. "I think you're going to have to supply the miniskirts."

"Don't make something perfectly innocent into… _that_." Pepper sighed, following him into the walk-in wardrobe. She began to pluck garments off the shelves, piling them into Tony's arms with a grin.

This was the moment that Tony discovered that, strangely enough, rather than Christmas or Eater, Pepper's favourite holiday was Halloween and her favourite book Harry Potter. Which eventually led to them turning up to the party dressed as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.


	5. Birthday

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews! fantasia-49 - I'm so happy you like it and are reviewing so much, but just... don't hurt yourself o.o Ehehe, just kidding. **

Day 4 - Birthday (Tony or Pepper's)

Tony stared at himself in the mirror, hands fumbling with the polka dot tie he was attempting to knot. Pepper sighed, leaving her laptop on the sofa as she went to help to him. His breath was hot on her face as she swiftly tightened the knot and she trained her gaze on the tie alone, although a smile played on her lips.

"Aren't you going to come and celebrate with me?" He asked for the tenth time, voice taking on a whiny note. "It can count as my birthday present."

"I have work to finish, sir." Pepper answered, returning to the couch before he could try and distract her. "My birthday present to you was going to that Christmas party anyway."

"It's just a dinner with friends." Tony muttered, ignoring the roll of her eyes. "There won't be any press there this time." Pepper gritted her jaw at the mention of the media, turning away. After turning up to two parties with her boss in the space of a few months, they had painted her as his new 'squeeze' and basically crushed her carefully built reputation around her career.

"I have a lot of work to do, sir." She muttered, eyes downcast. Then, suddenly, she flashed him an apologetic but real smile. "Have fun at dinner, though. Don't drink too much." Tony shrugged, still pouting a little as he left his mansion. The warning about drinking had been thrown in the chat nonchalantly as she did every time, but it still created a gloomy atmosphere that always made it awkward between them both.

Tony certainly did have fun that night, as he never failed to do. It was even wilder without Pepper hovering over his shoulder and slyly edging him away from the alcohol he craved. The dinner had soon led to the inspection of local clubs and the billionaire felt dancing, hot bodies press in on all sides of him. A glass of some wacky cocktail in hand, Tony had a free arm wrapped around the waist of a bodacious brunette.

Yet by the time he drove home, it was barely midnight and he wasn't drunk out of his ass. Tony had even denied the 'coffee' that the earlier brunette had suggested, for a reason that he didn't even want to explain. Slamming the car door shut with more force than necessary, he strode into the mansion and flooded the living room with light.

"JARVIS, put on some lively music." He ordered, scrutinising the place. "I think there's still time for-" He trailed off abruptly as the glare suddenly dimmed and the furniture became lumpy shadows. Tensing, Tony caught a glimmer of light flicking from the kitchen and braced himself. There had been plenty of kidnapping attempts, but few had managed to hack past the security that made the Malibu mansion a fortress of lasers and alarm systems.

Then Pepper walked out of the kitchen, a shy smile illuminated by the candles on the cake she balanced carefully in front of her. She was hesitantly singing 'Happy Birthday' as she set the cake down on the coffee table, Tony too stunned to move. It was a chocolate cake coated in silver fondant and carefully cut robot features, more suited for a nine year old rather than an adult.

"Sorry it's so crummy; it's the first homemade cake I've baked on my own." Pepper apologised, her eyes glowing. "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

Tony, trembling a little, knelt by the table and stared. His heart was hammering as he stared at the flickering flames, not daring to ruin the moment. No-one had bothered to bake him a homemade cake before; they had always been done professionally and Pepper's cake would pale in comparison to the gargantuan sponge that had been shoved under his nose all these years. He wasn't quite sure what to say and Pepper gazed at him with puzzled concern. After a pause, Tony blew out the candles, leaving them in darkness.

He only just realised then that he had forgotten to make a wish.

"Happy birthday, Tony." The birthday boy jolted at the sound of his name, staring at her slender form in the gloom. Four months; they had only just met four months ago. Clambering to his feet, Tony reached out and found his fingers circling around her wrist as she made to turn on the lights. She turned and their eyes locked, both figures stood frozen and silent. Then he released her and the glow returned. Pepper acted as normal, smiling as she insisted that he cut the cake and not mentioning that uncertain moment.

They remained awake until rosy tendrils of dawn crept over the horizon, talking lightly and munching on cake until only crumbs were left.


	6. Love Triangle

**A/N - Again, thanks for all the support! **

Day 5 - Love Triangle (Between any Tony, Pepper and anyone else)

Tony gulped down the last drops of scotch, fingers trembling as he set down the glass. The invitation burned his eyes, the gold lettering glinting in the dimmed light. His heart was pounding, every beat sending hot blood roaring through his body and jarring his limbs.

"Tony?" A gentle voice murmured behind him, a tentative hand resting on his shoulder. Perspiring under his suit, the billionaire turned a hollow gaze to the woman stood behind him. Even through his alcohol numbed brain, he couldn't help but marvel at how stunning his secretary was draped in flowing, cream silk. "Are you alright?"

"Do you love Happy?" There was no need to answer her; the torment was etched clearly over his features. She blinked, but couldn't break away from the intense gaze that Tony trapped her in.

"I'm getting married to him." She replied in a small voice, drawing her hand away. "Of course I love him."

"Do you love him more than you love me?"

"You sound like such a child, Tony…" A feeble smile tugged at her lips, but Tony's face remained pained.

"Just answer me, Pepper." He muttered, fingers brushing against her jaw as he pushed a flaming red curl from her cheek. Her skin was hot under his touch and Pepper flushed, but didn't step away. "I need to know."

"Why do you need to know that?" The bar was empty, leaving them both alone as they talked. It didn't matter; to Tony they were the only two people on Earth anyway. Despite the hum of conversation and chatter outside, his ears were only for her voice. "I'm marrying Happy, not you."

"I need to know if there's a chance for us." He answered, breathing ragged as her words sliced at his chest. She was reminding him of the day, the fact that the woman he loved was going to promise her heart and soul to another man for eternity. "I need to know that if I let you go, you'll be happy with him."

"I'm not yours to let go, sir." Pepper answered, fingers fidgeting with the rose bouquet in her hands. "Not anymore."

"It was a mistake to let you go-" Tony trailed off at the flash of anger in her eyes, Pepper jerking away and out of his reach.

"You didn't let me go the first time." Somehow, her voice still remained gentle. "I broke up with you because you couldn't stay in a relationship, remember?"

"I was an idiot, Pepper." He refused to let himself argue back, shoulders sagging. Then he closed the gap between them, strong hands tilting her head to face him. "I never stopped loving you, not once."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Eyes glistening, Pepper trembled at his touch. "It's my _wedding day, _Tony. You can't just tell me you want me back because someone is taking your toy away from you."

"You're not a toy." His breath heated her cheeks. "I need you, Pep. I need you so that I can get up in the morning knowing it'll be worth it. I know it's selfish, but I need you."

"It is selfish." Pepper agreed, biting her lip to suppress a sob. "I love him, Tony. I'm getting married, and all I can ask is for you to be there for me when I do."

"You want me to watch? Is that your punishment?" Tony croaked, letting his arms fall to his sides. His heart was writhing, stomach surging as he fought to control the despair and complete fury that threatened to destroy him. "Do you want to kill me?"

"Then go, Tony." Pepper whispered, tears beading at the corner of her eyes. "Please. Just leave." Tony gazed at her, searching desperately for any traces of doubt or love. Then he slipped past her, pushing the bar door open and stepping out into the glaring sun.

He couldn't even cry.

The call came three hours later, the sound piercing through the void that Tony had sunk into. He didn't bother to answer, burying his face into the cushions until every breath came in difficult gasps. It was a useless effort; her face was plastered in his mind more beautiful and vibrant than ever.

_"Hey, Tony, you there?" _It was the chauffer's voice, panicked and laced with hurt. _"Have you seen Pepper? She never showed up and… and we haven't seen her since she went to visit you. So call me-"_

The message was cut off abruptly, Tony slamming his fist onto the machine. He stared at the broken plastic mess for a minute, pulse raised to an erratic frenzy. Despite himself, a tiny seed of hope buried into his mind and he staggered to the front door, legs numb.

_Please. _He prayed, grabbing his cell phone to check if she had called. _Please, if there are any gods. I'm begging you… _Flinging open the door, his heart screamed to a halt. Pepper stood there, on the doorstep, unmoving and confused. Then she began to sob, pressing a fist against her lips as the tears poured down her cheeks. Tony dragged her into a rough embrace, lips pressing against every inch of skin he could reach.

"_Why?_" She screamed into his shoulder, curled fists pounding his chest. "Why you?"

"You're here." Tony replied, not bothering to conceal the blinding joy in his voice.

"Why can't I be with someone I deserve?" Her sobs racked their bodies, but Tony flatly refused to let go. They were in broad daylight, the secretary still in her wedding gown as she huddled against his chest. "Why the fuck is it always _you?_"

"You love me."

"I hate you too." Yet she didn't deny his words, and that was enough for him.


	7. Christmas

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews! :3 I'm glad you like it.**

Day 6 – Christmas

"Tony, I'm getting off the plane now." Pepper smiled into her phone, biting her lip at the familiar sight of the New York skyline, although it was made hazy by the fog. Her legs were immediately chilled by the icy air, but her heart was warmed by the thought of returning home.

_"Great! I'll see you when you get back, Pep." _Tony's voice crackled through her Bluetooth and Pepper's smile faltered.

"You're not coming to pick me up?" She carefully hid the disappointment in her voice, tugging her cream, winter coat tighter around her body against the freezing wind.

_"It's only a short ride home. Besides, you wanted me to finish the paperwork, remember? That was my Christmas present to you."_

For the first time in her career, Pepper cursed the fact that Tony had listened to her nagging. It was the typical holiday documents to sign about the company, but the work seriously doubled closer to the end of the year. Still, she battled the glumness the secretary felt creeping up on her and tried to brighten her smile to match the fairy lights coiled around every pole and pillar in sight. Her heels clacked as she entered the main airport, concealing her envy of the reunited couples and families around her.

Then she heard a familiar melody.

It was blaring from the speakers, echoing all around the entire airport. The song 'Kiss Me Slowly' by Parachute; the one that they danced to for the first time, on New Year's Eve all those months ago. Their song. Pepper froze, closing her eyes for a moment as the memory resurfaced and filled her with a sweet happiness.

"You didn't think I would actually let you go home alone, did you?" Tony parted the crowds, a massive bunch of crimson roses in one hand. All eyes were trained on them as Pepper rushed into his open embrace; flowers promptly dropped as he held her close and nuzzled his face into her hair. He didn't care she smelt like overpowering mint and aeroplane food. One hand lifted for a moment to tilt her face towards his, holding her there with a tender kiss as his fingers curled around the curve of her waist again. "You've been gone way too long."

"It's been two days, Tony." Pepper grinned as they pulled away for a second to breathe, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "And it was for work so I couldn't wriggle out of it."

"Maybe I should fire you." Tony pondered, swaying a little to the song. That was the second time he considered firing her. Pepper just snorted in response and all too soon the song faded and reality struck. She was in the middle of an airport, wrapped in her boss' embrace and thoroughly proving the rumours that had been circulating around the media since she had begun working for him. Yet, just this once, Pepper didn't care. Christmas seemed to affect her brain in ways she didn't expect and she stuck with that conclusion; not willing to admit that it was the billionaire kissing her neck that sent her brain on the fritz.

They drove home in silence, soaking in the sight and company of each other until they reached Tony's penthouse apartment. Even through the fall of snow, the Christmas decorations that he hand showered the building with blazed as a rainbow of colours reaching several hundred feet high. Only one of the apartments was even his, but Tony rarely acknowledged these facts. As they drove into the underground parking, Pepper couldn't drag her gaze away from the gigantic Santa Claus and his sleigh perched on the rooftop bellowing an eerily deep laugh.

"Welcome home, Pep!" Tony beamed, bouncing on his heels with excitement. Despite his childhood, despite the fact that his Christmas day had never been that warm, family day Pepper had always known, Tony Stark loved Christmas. Flinging open the door with a flourish, Pepper yelped as the glow hit her full in the face. Shading her eyes, she stepped inside the vast space that glowed every colour of the spectrum. He hadn't decided on much of a theme, although the setting of the Wizard of Oz came to mind. There were even burnt cookies set on the table, coated in melted chocolate and sugar. "So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing." Pepper chuckled as their fingers entwined and he pulled her towards the sofa. "Although I think we can tone down the flashing lights or someone is going to have a seizure." Grinning, Tony dimmed the lights and pulled her onto the sofa, nestling her on his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Pep."

"Merry Christmas Tony."

"I'm glad you like it, this stuff took me hours." He murmured after a pause, lounging back. Pepper craned her neck to scrutinise him, one eyebrow cocked.

"So, did you get any paperwork done?"

"No…"


	8. Saviour

Day 7 - Saving the Day (Pepper or Tony rescuing the other)

**Inspired by an rp with a good friend, who is hopefully reading this because she's super awesome.**

"Thor, don't you fucking touch her!"

Tony hurled himself against the glass walls, snarling viciously as Loki watched on in amusement. The Thunder God lurched forward, eyes a glazed blue and sweat streaming down his sallow skin. His inner battle with the enchantments were slowly destroying the demi-god, causing him to spasm and twitch constantly. He was gradually advancing on Pepper, who had shrunk against the wall, cornered and terrified of moving in case she fled into the path of the wildly swinging Mjolnir. Her hands cradled the swell of her belly and she whimpered as Thor reeled violently, trembling. Tony beat against the cell walls, cursing and screaming threats as he slammed his body against the glass again and again.

"Mortals…" Loki muttered, an exasperated smirk tugging at his lips. The sceptre glimmered in his grip and he glanced fondly at the path of destruction that Thor had created, the suits and machinery battered and crushed into scraps. "Dear brother, do not heed the Man of Iron's words. Bring the maiden to me."

"He's a bastard who betrayed you, Point Break." Voice hoarse, Tony slumped against the walls. The cell had been installed for Loki in the depths of Stark Tower, but a cruel fate of twist found Tony barricaded in the impenetrable walls. "We're your real friends, remember?"

"Ugh…" Thor shuddered for a moment before pouncing. His fingers clamped down on her shoulders, so powerfully that Tony could almost hear the crack of her bones. Pepper struggled in his grip, thrashing as Thor slung her over a muscular shoulder. Tony groaned as she landed with a thump, breathing shallow as she let out a grunt.

"Thor, please." Tony whispered, the Thunder God tottering as he returned to Loki's side. "Don't involve them. That's my baby girl you're hurting, Thor, and the woman I love. Please don't hurt them." Thor paused for moment, shivering and struggling desperately against the magically bonds. Suddenly, Loki stepped closer to his brother and placed a comforting hand on his arm with a charming smile.

"Ignore that man, brother. He is but a mortal whose tongue is made for only lies."

"_No!" _Tony pounded on the glass, forcing Thor's glassy gaze to meet his. "Thor, you know Pepper. You know I love her. That's not a lie. Please."

"Sentiment," Loki tapped the sceptre against Thor's barrelled chest, a blue hue passing through the tip through the Asgardian armour. "Against the power of magic. I wonder which wins." He gestured towards the cell with a slender hand and Thor obeyed immediately, signs of struggle fading as he staggered towards the cell. For a split second the door slid open and Thor stepped inside, grip on Pepper loose enough for Tony to drag her away.

"Brother…" Thor whispered hoarsely, trapped in the cell as Loki locked the door. The God of Mischief ignored him, emerald eyes studying the couple inside with an intense curiosity.

"I've always found this love to be an odd emotion, particularly in mortals." Tony watched Loki warily, attempting to back both of them as far away from the brothers as they could. "Are you aware of a promise I swore to that ever-mischievous Lady Romanoff, Stark?"

"Don't say his name, Reindeer Games." Both men flinched at the sound of Pepper's voice, the acid in her voice burning through the air. Tony grinned with pride, but it faltered when he caught Loki's own smile.

"Perhaps for now I will not force a lady to kill her mate." Loki mused, fingers drumming on the sceptre. "After all, there are more ways than one to love. For example, there is _friendship._" Thor shifted at the words and Pepper tensed in the billionaire's arms.

"Brother?" Thor croaked, a tendril of blue worming its way to his chest. He twitched, eyes now focused on Tony, yet seeing nothing. "No…"

"It's a shame we shall never have that drink, Man of Iron." Loki sighed. "However, for your offer, I shall suggest a compromise. You may choose which one of you dies and which one must watch their loved one die. Which do you believe is crueller?"

Tony stared at the God of Mischief; all too aware of Pepper slumped in his arms. Hot blood roared in his ears, breathing forced and laboured. Searing pain was coursing through his veins, the vile feeling seeping from his chest and setting his skin aflame. He was paralysed.

"Tony?" His name was still as sweet and tender from her lips as it had been the first time Pepper told him she loved him. Damp fingers cupped his face, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Tony raked strong fingers through her hair, pulling her close and answering with a deep passion. He refused to let go, eyes squeezed shut just to enjoy this moment until they were forced to breathe again. Warm eyes soaked in her beauty, memorising every tiny feature. God, her eyes were blue. That tiny crease was back too. Then slim fingers covered the chocolate irises, shutting the lids with a velvet soft caress. "Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

There was a silence as Tony let her words sink in, heartbeat hammering in his chest. Her hand was still firmly clasped over his eyes, refusing to let him see her again.

"No…" Tony grabbed blindly at her, arms clumsily wrapping around her waist. "Pep, you can't-"

"Keep your eyes closed, Tony." She pressed her lips against his ear, entire body trembling. "Close them tight."

"_No_." He could feel Pepper's weight shifting, unlatching his arms from her body. The air bit coldly at his skin, the gap between them an abyss. Opening his eyes, his fingers scrabbled at empty air. Her back was to him, slender frame between the billionaire and Thor. "Pepper, don't you dare even think about it."

"The maiden has chosen." Loki chuckled, eyes glinting. "Although I do believe it is the more selfish option. After all, you must live with the memory of her death."

"_SHUT UP._" Tony screamed, unable to tear his gaze from Pepper's back. He tried to clamber to his feet, but his legs crumpled underneath him. Instead, Tony crawled closer and snatched at her hand, but Pepper jerked out of his reach. She didn't even glance at him, but there was no ignoring the ragged breathing being ripped from his chest. "Pepper. Oh God, please don't do this. Don't do this to me. _Pepper_."

"Thor?" She edged closer to the demi-god, voice wavering. "Thor, I'm right hear. It's just me now, okay? Tony's not a part of this."

"Where are your manners, brother?" Loki sighed, voice somehow drowning Tony's begging. He unlocked the door, beckoning to his brother and the maiden. Tony clawed at Pepper's legs, refusing flatly to let go despite her hands pushing him away.

"Tony, let go." Pepper whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Please, let me do this for us. Just close your eyes and you won't see a thing."

"Listen to her, Stark. Let go." Tony grunted as a glimmer of blue twisted towards him, Loki grinning insanely as the power oozed into his pores. The genius could barely hang on for the agony seizing his limbs, fingers digging so ferociously that his nails began to break flesh. Pepper panicked as she saw him begin to writhe against her, shoving him violently away and screaming something at the God of Mischief. "The enchantments will lift once you have taken leave of the cell, Lady Potts."

"Tony, please, I'm sorry." Pepper whimpered, stumbling out of the cell. Tony scrabbled towards the glass, pounding his fists and screaming her name. Shuddering with silent sobs, Pepper knelt by the glass and shook her head. "Forgive me."

"This is all I wanted, Stark." Loki murmured, amused by the scene. Tony was sobbing now, battling against the walls until his knuckles wept with blood. "For you to suffer. I want you to scream her name. Scream as she dies. Do you think you can do that?" He nodded a raven decked head at Thor, who had begun twitching again as his body fought the magic.

"Tony…" Pepper fixed her gaze on his face, drinking him in hungrily although her voice was pleading. "Don't watch this. Just close your eyes." Tony screamed again, a sharp crack sounding as his shoulder snapped against the unyielding glass. Pain was blinding him, sweat stinging his eyes.

"An elegant death, please Thor." Loki smirked as Thor advanced, the hulk of muscle jerking randomly with a low growl. The Asgardian obeyed, slipping an ice blade from his belt and wrapping a knuckle-white grip around the intricate handle. Pepper wiped the tears from her face, attempted a feeble smile as Tony continued to bash his being against the walls.

"Close your eyes, Tony." She coaxed, palm flat against the glass. Tony gazed at her, panting as his own hand reached for hers. He could almost feel the heat of her body through the glass, shaking his head uncontrollably and weeping. "I love you."

It was that moment when the world ground to a halt. The moment that Tony's heart finally stopped beating altogether.

The moment that the blade sliced through Pepper's chest.

To say Tony Stark lived after that ordeal would be a lie. To say that it was Pepper who died and not he would be a complete deception.

They both died that day. Tony was just forced to pretend he hadn't.


End file.
